Broken Flesh
Broken Flesh is a brutal death metal band that originated out of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma in the United States. The band was created by Kevin Tubby on Vocals and Guitars and Brandon Lopez on Drums."Broken Flesh". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 14, 2019. The band has released three studio albums, an EP, and three singles and have been signed with Sullen Records, Luxor Records, and Warclub Records. The band has performed several shows, including festivals at Exodo Festival, Audiofeed Festival, and Rockstar Energy’s Mayhem Festival.Skelton, Grant (August 27, 2015). "AN NCS PREMIERE AND A REVIEW: BROKEN FLESH - "BROKEN FLESH"". No Clean Singing. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. History Broken Flesh was formed out of Oklahoma City, Oklahoma in the United States, started in 2004. The band was created by Guitarist Kevin Tubby and Drummer Brandon Lopez with Guitarist Steve Maxwell joining on.Mabee, Justin. "Broken Flesh". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. Tubby took care of Vocals and Lead Guitars, while Maxwell took over Rhythm Guitars and Bass, with Lopez only handling Drums. By 2005, Taylor Strader joined on as their Bassist for a brief time."Past Members". Facebook. January 23, 2012. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. However, by 2006 both Strader and Maxwell had departed from the lineup, with Strader leaving slightly earlier than Maxwell. The band, a duo, featured Tubby performing Vocals, Guitars, and Bass and Lopez on Drums. In 2007, Roy Limon and James Hendrix joined the band as Rhythm Guitarist and Bassist respectively. Limon departed before the year was over, with Maxwell returning as Rhythm Guitarist. In 2009, Hendrix departed as well, with Maxwell taking over the Bassist position on top of it. The three recorded their debut album, Forever in Flames, with Lopez on Drums, Tubby on Vocals and Lead Guitars, and Maxwell on Rhythm Guitars."Broken Flesh - Forever in Flames". Discogs. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. The album was released via Sullen Records."Broken Flesh - Forever in Flames". Discogs. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. Maxwell departed once again and the lineup stabilized with Tubby and Lopez adding Vocalist Ricky Puckett and Bassist Jacob Mathes. The band recorded an EP, Stripped, Stabbed, and Crucified, and released it independently in 2012.Crospy (March 14, 2012). "Broken Flesh - Stripped, Stabbed, and Crucified". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. Puckett departed in 2012."ANNOUNCEMENT: Ricky Puckett's departure 01/18/2012". Facebook. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. Following his departure, Mathes took over the Vocalist position, with his brother, Joshua, taking over his former position as Bassist. Steve Giddens also briefly joined as a Rhythm Guitarist. With the lineup of Tubby, the Mathes brothers, and Lopez, the band recorded their sophomore album, Warbound, which debuted in 2013 independently, initially, with it later being re-released by Luxor Records."Broken Flesh - Warbound". Discogs. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. On September 4, 2015, the band released their third album, Broken Flesh, via Luxor with the same lineup, with the addition of Rhythm Guitarist Dakota Whiteside of All Have Sinned.Slessor, Dan (October 1, 2015). "Broken Flesh - Broken Flesh". Outburn (81): 55. ISSN 1542-1309. Retrieved on September 15, 2019.Bowar, Chad (September 4, 2015). "Heavy Metal Album Reviews: Week of September 4, 2015". About.com. Retrieved September 15, 2019.Finney, Graham (October 7, 2015). "Broken Flesh – "Broken Flesh" (Album Review)". Pure Grain Audio. Retrieved September 15, 2019.Hel, Pagan (August 21, 2015). "Review: Broken Flesh – Self-Titled". RAM Zine. Retrieved September 15, 2019. Black, Jimmy (September 15, 2015). "Broken Flesh - Broken Flesh (Album Review)". Cryptic Rock. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. On March 30, 2016, Jacob and Joshua Mathes departed from the band.Mathes, Jacob; Broken Flesh (March 30, 2016). "Broken Flesh announcement". Facebook. Retrieved September 15, 2019. Tubby again took over the Vocalist position, with the band searching for a new Bassist, eventually settling on Kyle Fitzgerald.Broken Flesh (May 18, 2016). "Broken Flesh announcement". Facebook. Retrieved September 15, 2019. Well we have a bass player as of tonight. Kyle Fitzgerald. ITS ON!!!!!!! The band performed at Audiofeed Festival in 2016, with Adam Cook of A Hill to Die Upon performing Vocals."Broken Flesh Audiofeed 2016". YouTube. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. By February 2017, he departed, being replaced by Bryan Nikkel, a former bandmate of Tubby's."Broken Flesh has a new band member". Facebook. Retrieved on September 15, 2019.Beard, Mason (April 20, 2017). "Broken Flesh adds on former Obliteration/Death List Guitarist". Indie Vision Music. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. The band released two singles off of their upcoming album, "Wretched" and "Bloodlust". In mid-2019, it was announced that the band would perform on the second annual Hasten Revelation Tour, alongside Taking the Head of Goliath, Cardiac Rupture, Abated Mass of Flesh, and Crimson Thorn for dates set between March 7-14, 2020.Beard, Mason (July 8, 2019). "Hasten Revelation Lineup Shall Cause a Crimson Flood". The Metal Onslaught. Retrieved on September 15, 2019. The band had previously performed as a special guest for the tour, alongside Taking the Head of Goliath, Abated Mass of Flesh, Death Requisite, and A Hill to Die Upon. The band is currently working on their fourth studio album. Members Current * Kevin Tubby - Vocals (2004-2010, 2016-present), Lead Guitars (2004-present), Rhythm Guitars (2006-2007, 2010-2012, 2012-2015, 2016-present) * Bryan Nikkel - Bass (2017-present) * Brandon Lopez - Drums (2004-present) Live * Adam Cook - Vocals (2016) * Jake Martin - Vocals (2019) Former * Ricky Puckett - Vocals (2010-2012) * Jacob "Jake" Mathes - Vocals (2013-2016), Bass (2011-2013) * Steve Maxwell - Rhythm Guitars (2004-2006, 2008-2009), Bass (2004-2005, 2005, 2009) * Roy Limon - Rhythm Guitars (2007) * Steve Giddens - Rhythm Guitars, Backing Vocals (2012) * Dakota Whiteside - Rhythm Guitars (2015-2016) * Taylor Strader - Bass (2005) * James Hendrix - Bass (2007-2009) * Joshua Mathes - Bass, Backing Vocals (2013-2016) * Kyle Fitzgerald - Bass (2016-2017) Discography Studio albums * Forever in Flames (2009) * Warbound (2013) * Broken Flesh (2015) EPs * Stripped, Stabbed, and Crucified (2012) Singles * "Cries of the Dead" (2015) * "Bloodlust" (2017) * "Wretched" (2017) Compilation appearances * The Killing Fields (2011) * Christian Deathcore: Volume 2 (2013) * God's Metal Militia Volume 1 (2014) * Christian Deathcore: Volume 3 (2014) * United We Skate Benefit Comp - Vol. 5 Metal (2015) * Christian Deathcore: Volume 4 (2015) * Christian Deathcore: Volume 5 (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Deathcore Bands Category:Brutal Death Metal Bands Category:Slam Metal Bands Category:Sullen Records artists Category:Warclub Records artists Category:Luxor Records artists Category:SkyBurnsBlack Records artists Category:United States Bands